


First Kiss

by Annie621



Series: Wrestling Prompt Fics [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambreigns first kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Dean loved the forehead kisses or the temple kisses or pretty much kisses anywhere above Roman’s ears. It was like the weirdo didn’t realize that what he kissed was only half his face. 

It irritates Roman, but it wasn’t as irritating as the fact that Seth knew it irritated him. Because Seth was a little two-toned asshole. 

Proven by the fact that Seth couldn’t help but snicker after another successful match. Dean had promptly pressed his lips into Roman’s hair before going off to bounce on the ropes and call insults to their retreating opponents. Therefore, he doesn’t hear Seth’s snicker or see Roman’s resulting glare. 

“Aw, come on man. You can expect him to lay a smacker on you right in the center of the ring.” Seth murmurs, to insure the cameras wouldn’t pick up on it.

“It's Dean. I expect him to do whatever the fuck he wants, no matter where he is. Obviously that doesn’t include actually kissing me.” Roman mutters back, and Seth snorts, apparently deciding this was a problem for another time.

“Stop frowning. You just won your match!” Clapping the bigger man on the shoulder, he joins Dean in throwing out taunts.

Roman hates both his team mates. For very different reasons.

——

“Why were you so scowl-y out there? We won, you should have been happier buddy!” Dean hooks an arm around his shoulders, pretty much just hanging off of him, and Roman can almost see the comment forming in Seth’s brain. 

Clapping a hand heavily on Seth’s shoulder, Roman gives him a very forced warning-filled smile. “They don’t expect me to be the smiley one. I just got to give them a good hooha and they know I’m happy.” he answered Dean.

Seth, who, apparently, has no self preservation at all and believes that just because they’re brothers means that Roman won’t kill him, offers helpfully, “I think he was mad you kissed his hair. You know how long he spends in the bathroom in the morning, making it perfect.”

Roman punches him hard on the shoulder while Dean laughs. Seth squeaks and stumbles away a bit, rubbing the new bruise, before glaring at Roman. “Yeah, I’m sure he’d much rather you were kissing his lips.” Dean’s laughter doesn’t stop, even as Roman takes a threatening step forward and Seth flips him the bird before darting out of the room.

Before Roman can laugh it off like Dean seems to be doing, the man suddenly stops laughing. “Aw, Ro, should have told me yourself.”

Roman opens his mouth to object, but then he’s being dragged down into a kiss on the lips by Dean Ambrose. 

And before he can even respond to the kiss, Dean is pulling away and clapping him on the cheeks, grinning at him. 

“I’m doing that next time we win a match! Wonder how the fans will react?” he cackles again, sauntering off to go find Seth. 

Roman decides then and there that the shield is going to go on one hell of a winning streak now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
